


[Podfic] Yule Tidings

by kingtysonsworld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dancing Lessons, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Slow Dancing, Vulnerability, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtysonsworld/pseuds/kingtysonsworld
Summary: It's the Yule Ball, and Harry is having a miserable time. Along comes Malfoy to rub some extra salt into the wound and mock Harry's dancing skills. Harry takes the bait, of course, but with some threatening encouragement of McGonagall, the moment of rivalry ends up turning into an impromptu dancing lesson, and both boys end up getting more than they bargained for...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] Yule Tidings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yule Tidings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759309) by [QueerCrusader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerCrusader/pseuds/QueerCrusader). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 25:30
  * **File Type:** MP3



### Streaming & Hosting

| 
      * [Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/yule-tidings)
      * [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1JMs-fR5XZidXXwrqVrH2M_ivx0yVnFNY/view?usp=sharing)
      * [Tumblr](https://kingdomofheroes.tumblr.com/post/642505357811449856/)  
---|---  



### Credits

  * **Text:** [Yule Tidings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759309)
  * **Author:** [QueerCrusader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerCrusader/pseuds/QueerCrusader)
  * **Reader:** [kingtysonsworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtysonsworld)
  * **Cover:** [kingtysonsworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtysonsworld)
  * **Music:** Kai Engel 



**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave audio comments (AKA talkback)! Here's how you can give talkback:
> 
> 1) Record your talkback using a mic, whether on your phone or computer.  
> 2) Upload your audio file online, ideally somewhere someone could stream instead of download, such as Google Drive of Dropbox.  
> 3) Comment below a link to the audio file! Giving a TL;DR or transcript in addition is appreciated but not strictly necessary.
> 
> Regular Ao3 comments are also appreciated, of course!


End file.
